


Mantra

by howterrifying



Series: The Denial Mode Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: Molly learns that there are things you tell yourself, and things that never need to be told.(written on 15 Jan 2015)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Denial Mode Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732471
Kudos: 20





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> The Denial Mode Series began in the midst of me struggling to get through my soap opera of a multi-chapter fic, The Admirer. In between, as a sort of refresher, and also as my way of ‘denying’ I had stuff to work on, I would call out for these prompts. The call was to either send me a single word or a single song. I received all sorts of lovely responses and these are the stories that developed from them. They mean a lot to me and I remember every single one of them from just looking at their titles. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. :) x
> 
> ::
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello. Not sure if I'm too late for a prompt. Either way, here it goes. "Take Me to Church"-Hozier? :) please. (I love your writing!)
> 
> Thank you for your prompt. And I’m glad you enjoy my writing. I can only hope I’ve done your prompt justice and that you’ll enjoy this one too :) xx

**Mantra**

Sherlock was relentless. Molly could not understand why he was wasting his genius on such a trivial pursuit.   
  
_Look, I have a ring. I’m going to marry him._   
  
She had told it to him over and over again. In all sorts of ways, at all sorts of volumes, at various times of day.   
  
_I love him, I love him, I love him!_   
  
Each time he pursued her, she told him the same thing like a mantra she had indoctrinated herself with.   
  
In the end, not only had Sherlock pushed her over the edge, he had actually succeeded, and pushed Tom out of her life. She gripped the ring she no longer wore so hard in her palm that the gems quite nearly cut her.   
  
When Sherlock finally made his message clear, conveying to her the purpose of his pursuit, Molly caved in. Tom’s place in her heart had only served to mask the gaping chasm Sherlock had left in her chest. She understood now. Molly did not want to agree, nor did she want Sherlock to be right, but she finally understood.   
  
With every breath they took, whether in synchrony or ragged desperation, Molly clung to his skin just as his mouth never left hers. With every collision and every explosive heartbeat, Molly could only utter the very truth of the matter.   
  
_I love you, I love you, I love you._

**END**


End file.
